


motherfucking eat me out

by caesarjoestar



Series: Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Face-Sitting, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Peter Parker, peter just wants to get his pussy ate u know how it be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 13:37:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caesarjoestar/pseuds/caesarjoestar
Summary: Peter's tinder date cancelled on him but he's still horny as hell, Wade decides to help him out.





	motherfucking eat me out

**Author's Note:**

> title is from eat me out by dandelion hands
> 
> kinktober day 1 prompt: Deep-Throating | Inflation | **Face-Sitting** | **Masks**

After a long night of kicking criminal ass and taking names, Peter and Wade found themselves sitting in a little hole-in-the-wall diner at 3am. With their masks pushed up over their noses the two men began pigging out on their well deserved pancakes and coffee. Crime fighting was a hard job that made you ravishingly hungry.

 

If he was honest Peter was feeling very sad and horny the whole day. He had arranged a date with a guy he met on Tinder and the guy cancelled on Peter the day of the date because he found out Peter was trans. He was sick of transphobic dickheads thinking he was being ‘deceitful’ because he didn’t disclose he was trans the second he met someone.

 

That whole day Peter had been preoccupied with thoughts about man he was suppose to meet, it had even gotten him so distracted during a fight with some guy trying to rob an ATM that Wade ‘The Merc With a Mouth’ Wilson had to save him. They decided after that they’d stay fighting together the whole night (or rather Wade wouldn’t leave Peter alone so he gave up and let him help him.)

 

Wade could see something was eating Peter up, the whole time they’d been at the diner Peter had stop listening to Wade and while he was use to people not listening to him with almost everyone he knew, Peter had never been like that. He always listened to Wade and especially now that they’d become friends. _Hell_ , Peter didn’t even join in with his impromptu rendition of the classic song Hollaback Girl by Gwen Stefani!

 

Waving his hand in front of Peter’s eyes he tried to get the man's attention. “World to Spiderman, world calling.” Peter didn’t even realize until Wade flicked him square in the forehead and Peter shouted in shock.

 

“What the hell! _Why did you do that?_ ”

 

“Spidey-babe you haven’t been listening to me since we got here!”

 

“Oh… Sorry.” Peter apologized.

 

“Don’t worry about it.” Wade said, leaning back comfortably in his chair. “So what's been eating you all day?”

 

Peter honestly wasn’t sure if he sure if he could tell Wade. He wasn’t out to Wade yet about being trans and while he knew Wade wouldn’t be judgemental about it, it was also a lot to come out to someone who was sometimes (while not as often as use to be) a mercenary.

 

But Peter was too angry and tired to think about that for long, he really needed someone to vent to. He told Wade all about what had happened and how done he was with dating apps.

 

“I mean what do they want me to introduce myself with, ‘Hi, I’m Spiderman and I’m trans’ like who does that?” Peter groaned.

 

“I know right? Like do they want you to out yourself you meet them? Do they not understand that would be really dangerous?” Wade agreed animatedly.

 

“Yeah! Like how am I supposed to know if this person I just met isn’t a massive transphobe who’ll beat me death?”

 

“Well, you are Spiderman so I’m sure you could fuck up that bastard before they even got to say the t-word.”

 

Peter giggled at that. “You right, and I totally would. But like what about all the other trans people without superpowers, you know? They can’t protect themselves like I can.”

 

Wade nodded in agreement. “People are just really sucky, they only care about themselves and what they want over then the actual safety of others.”

 

“Fuck cishets.” Peter said beaming.

 

“Cheers, I’ll drink to that.” Picking up his now finished coffee cup and clinking it together with Peter’s own cup. “ _Fuck cishets_.”

 

* * *

  


After his chat with Wade in the diner Peter no longer felt sad anymore, although he still felt very horny.

 

They were walking home and at about half way to Peter’s flat he decided that he may as well get everything off his chest tonight.

 

Peter let out a loud sigh. “You know I was really hoping that guy would wine, dine and dick me down but now I got all horny over nothing.”

 

Wade laughed often and loudly but this was possibly the loudest Peter had heard Wade laugh and he was certain they had just accidentally woke up the whole neighborhood (not that he particularly cared at that moment.)

 

Turning to the shorter man, Wade leaned over and whispered in his ear. “You know I could help you with that.” And winked behind his mask.

 

It took Peter probably and embarrassingly short amount of time to accept the merc’s offer. _He hadn’t been laid in a long time okay?_

 

* * *

  


The walk back to Peter’s flat had one filled with many innuendos and by the time they got through the door they already and their masks pushed back over their noses again and were furiously making out.

 

They stumbled their way over to Peter’s bedroom, falling onto the bed and pulling of their suits as fast as they could. They were completely nude except for their masks (deciding not to reveal their identities to each other yet.)

 

“Mm, _fuck_ \- Deadpool can I, uh, sit on your face?” Peter asked moaning through their kisses.

 

Wade immediately flipped them over so he was now below Peter. “Oh absolutely, Babyboy.”

 

Peter smiled down at Wade and began sliding up his torso until he was hovering over the other man's face.

 

“Just like, tell me if you need to stop.”

 

“Don’t worry about that, being suffocated to death while a cute guy is sitting on my face is one of my fantasies, to be honest, I’ll probably get off more on this then you will.”  

 

Peter just rolled his eyes beneath his mask and began to sink down onto Wade’s face. Once Peter had placed himself over Wade’s mouth, he began to give small kitten licks to the the man sitting on top of him. Enjoying the way Peter’s breath hitched and placed a gentle hand onto Wade’s masked head.

 

Enjoying the way Peter was holding his head, Wade moved up Peter’s thighs and gripped onto them while he gave Peter fuller and longer licks. Dipping his tongue slowly in and out of Peter’s hole and loving the way he shook.

 

“Mmm, fuck yeah just like that.” Peter moaned, his hold on Wade’s head and mask getting tighter.

 

Wade moved up to Peter’s clit, being careful not to hurt him Wade gently licked and sucked at Peter’s now very erect clit.

 

Moving his hand not holding Wade, Peter gripped onto the headboard in front of him and began to grind himself onto the man below him. He was getting very close by this point and was becoming desperate for his release.

 

Wade moved back to tonguing at Peter’s hole so Peter began to rub himself. The pleasure was building so high that when Peter finally came he almost suffocated Wade when he clamped his thighs around Wade’s face.

 

Peter slid down the other man’s body and gracefully landed on his back next to Wade. Looking over at him he asked, “You want me to do you too?” Hand already reaching over the touch Wade’s slightly limp erection.

Wade gave him somewhat of a constipated smile. “Nah, its fine. I loved that Babyboy but I should probably be heading back home now, there’s reruns of Golden Girls starting in half an hour.” He started sliding his suit back on over himself.

 

A small sense of disappointment bloomed in Peter’s chest. Before he knew what he was doing he reached out and grabbed Wade’s arm.

 

“You can stay here and we can watch it together?” Peter honestly wasn’t sure why he was offering to let Wade stay. He hadn’t been planning on that. When he accepted Wade’s hookup invitation he was only planning on having a quick fuck and then letting Wade leave.

 

He knew why the moment he saw the smile on Wade’s face.

 

“Sure, I’d love that Spidey-babe.”

 

Peter pulled off his mask and placed on the drawers next to his bed. “Peter, my name is Peter.”

 

Somehow Wade’s grin only got wider as he removed his own mask.

 

“Wade Wilson at your service.” He said sticking out his hand for Peter to shake.

 

“Well, nice to meet you Mr. Wilson.” Peter giggled as he shook the older man’s hand.

**Author's Note:**

> wassup gays? its me ya boi uhhhhhh skinny penis
> 
> ik this is day 1 of kinktober and im posting this on the 2nd of october (at least in my time zone) but uhhhh imma be real with u chief i aint even finished writing the day 2 fic yet oops
> 
> sorry that i kinda went off at the start about ppl not dating trans ppl cause theyre trans im just still salty over getting banned from tinder cause im trans (it happens a lot just google it)
> 
> anyway hope u liked this cause like idk i dont really like it that much myself im not too happy w/ it but i just needed to get it done u know?
> 
> if theres any typos or gramatical errors pls tell me cause im dyslexic and i wrote this at like 5am so theres probably loads i missed lmao


End file.
